Swamp
The Swamp is located just outside of the Two Rivers through the Northern gate guarded by guard Yung. The Swamp Arrival You will arrive in the marshlands that surround the Two Rivers here (marked 1 '''on the map). Merchant Hing Three outlaws will be attacking a man by the name of Merchant Hing at the front of a ruined hut (marked '''2 '''on the map). When the Player, they will turn and attack you, but they shouldn't be too much trouble to deal with. After the battle, the Player will speak to '''Merchant Hing to find out that the outlaws have stolen - as he puts it - "his beautiful Fen". He is worried that they will work her to death. You have three options - agree to help him for Way of the Open Palm points, remain neutral on the situation, or laugh at his expense for Way of the Closed Fist points. Spirit Font Meditating at a Spirit Font (marked 3 on the map) will fully replenish your Body and Chi.  Bamboo Cask This bamboo cask (marked 4 on the map) contains a small amount of silver.  Sagacious Zu Player will meet the second follower, Sagacious Zu at this point (marked 5 on the map). After a short cutscene demonstrating his fighting skills, the Player will enter a conversation that eventually leads to him offering his assistance. He is a good addition as the Player search for Dawn Star, because his support style grants extra damage when using a weapon style.  After he has joined the Player, search the area and take the path on the right and circle back to the left path and defeat the extra enemies.   Bones Upon searching these bones (marked 6 on the map) you will obtain a small amount of silver.  Scrollstand The text on this scrollstand (marked 7 on the map) is called Jade Empire Bestiary, Volume 1.  Sing Wa and Fen Here (marked 8 on the map), three of Gao's mercenaries are threatening a woman named Sing Wa. Once the Player dealt with them, she will thank the Player for help.   When the Player mention Fen, she will become angry that Hing hadn't mentioned her. Before it is clear what is going on, Hing will show up and Fen (who turns out to be an Ox that pulls a wagon) will walk up to him from the marsh. Sing Wa is not happy that he cared more about the ox than her, his wife. When they leave, you will gain 250 silver pieces and 125 experience points.  More Bones These bones (marked 9 on the map) contain some extra silver.  Mercenaries And Outlaws When the Player reach this bridge (marked 10 on the map), you will encounter two of Gao's mercenaries and two outlaws. They aren't very hard, so the fight shouldn't last long.  Gao's Mercenaries Player will encounter four more of Gao's mercenaries guarding the outskirts of the cave to the North (marked 11 on the map). After the fight is over, the Player has an opportunity to question one about the whereabouts of Dawn Star. When the Player learned all that you can, the Player has a option to either let him go for Open Palm points, or kill him for Closed Fist points.  Even More Bones This pile of bones (marked 12 on the map) contains a pile of silver and a random essence gem (such as a Scholar's Gem of Forethought chance of [[Focus] power-ups and Mind +2]).  The Flying Mosquito After rescuing Dawn Star from the Swamp Cave, you will use this flyer (marked 13 on the map) to return to Two Rivers. You will have to navigate your way through the first of the game's thirteen flyer missions before you can land safely.  Bamboo Casks One of these casks (marked 14 on the map) is trapped, so you will either evade, or be damaged by it. The trapped cask contains a Gem of Irresistable Spirit (Spirit +2, Charm +2 followers of the Way of the Open Palm can use this gem), while the other contains some silver and a random essence gem '(such as an '''Inferior Charm Gem '['''Charm +2]). Swamp Cave Entrance This opening (marked 15 on the map) leads into the Swamp Cave where Gao the Lesser took Dawn Star. Category:Swamp Category:Jade Empire Category:Locations